The Four Tribes
The Ceree were once a single, unified body, but the time came when the land became so barren that food was sparse. They came to the forests, to the mountains and many other places, searching for food, but it wasn't enough. The users of magic in the mountains were able to occasionally scrape some food from the rocks, but not long before they returned to the plains and ran with the Lycandu. The others went to the forests, where they found food in great amounts, but the Ceree can't live on only greenery, they returned to the plains as well. Others took their chances and went to a desolate valley, perhaps they thought they could scrounge up a living there, but they too were mistaken, and returned to the plains. This was when the clans began, the split off first, and headed for the mountains. The were second to leave and they went to the forests, the the third and they returned to the valley, the remained. Before long, the pact was made and every tribe, when essence calls, may hunt in the grounds of the Swift Tail, and they could move freely between themselves. Each tribe has a honed style in combat unique to it as well as a defining physical characteristic. Each tribe is ruled by a chieftain. A commoner, or even the lowest ranking Ceree, can become a chieftain, through a ceremony known only as the "Ascension" The Highwind Wind to sear... Magic to rescind... The Highwind, as the histories have it was the first of the tribes to split off from the . The reasons behind this are vague, since the mountainous region that they live in has a scarcity in food. It was said that the Highwind sought the high peaks so that they could wallow in the clouds and bathe their faces in the breezes that constantly sweep through the mountains. Also, the mountains, secluded as they are, provide a great place for meditation, as the Highwind like. In the years before the previous fall of the dark one, the Highwind soldiers were the ones that harrassed the forces of the . They provided the Ceree with a great amount of information on the enemy, they even rooted out spies amongst the Ceree. Of course, not everyone can resist temptation and some of the Highwind served as counter-agents for the Dark One. When the final battle between the two sides, the Highwind magicians wrought havoc upon their foes and protected those that they could with wards. In the , the Highwind are the pieces that go down on the board first. They are discs with a likeness of a feather etched onto it. They are placed in a ring following the outermost circle in the group of circles in the middle of the board while saying "Wind to sear... Magic to rescind..." Any piece touched by a Highwind is thrown into the middle of the board, a sort of dungeon. The highwind pieces can move across two points on a single line, unlike the others which can only move across one point per turn. The Swift Tail Gold to bewitch... The Swift Tail tribe resides in the , they are the fastest and most wealthy of the Ceree tribes. They share their home with the , a species of large mammal that looks much like a lion. They tend to wear jewelry, and lots of it, when not in battle. The Bright Scales Power to blind... The Bright Scales tribe resides in the , a home which they inhabit alongside the elves. The Bright Scales are the most peaceful, yet most fierce of the tribes. They live in tranquil seclusion, shuttered away from the outside world, that is, until war breaks loose. The Bright Scales will burst from the foliage and join the other tribes in destroying the enemy The Agile Talon Wind to sear, Magic to rescind, Gold to bewitch, Power to blind, these shall break all oaths that bind. The dark one comes and alliance bends, all agreement falls to fire that rends. -The Game of the Fayett The Agile Talon tribe resides in one of the most desolate regions in Sylfe, the . They share this home with no other creature, to hunt they must leave the valley in search of food. The Agile Talon swore that they will stop the Dark One from obliterating the other clans. That is why, they reside in the valley at the foot of the forbidden peaks, so that if the time comes, they may interfere with the Dark One. They tend to wear strips of cloth tightly or loosely bound to their , for these are very sensitive parts when constantly in the searing heat of the sun.